Assault on Arkham: Shylo Blue
by Nigel Flemming
Summary: Riddler spends his time out of Arkham visiting a small paper shop every morning, and its not just for the newspaper. When the cashier figures out who he is and doesn't turn him over, he is shocked, but he keeps up his little visits and follows her home one night. it was her own fault, if she didn't want him around, she should have turned him in when she had the chance. Riddler/OC


_**Hello readers, Christie here, coming at you from Scotland! So I've recently been watching a lot of Batman stuff (mainly because I'm studying film and broadcasting) and I have become quite fond of the Riddler, not the one from Batman forever though, god I hated that movie. Anyways, I've recently came across a video on YouTube for" Assault on Arkham" where the Riddler is talking to Waller and I absolutely loved it! I haven't seen the film yet but I have a good idea of what happens and such so I have decided to write this little story, it has my new OC Shylo Blue in it.**_

_She is 23 years old, white with waist length dark brown hair and light hazel eyes. She wears foundation and eye liner on her top lid. Shylo is tall (5ft9) and slim but not thin. She is not muscular but is a lot stronger than she looks. She has an old injury to her left elbow and ankles. She usually wears skinny jeans, black pointed-toe boots, a coloured vest top and a matching zip up hoodie. she works part time in a small convenience store near Arkham Asylum, with her friend and roommate Kat. Shylo has a German Shepard dog called Tessa and some Tropical fish. Her friend Kat has a pet rabbit called Harry._

_**And here we go.**_

Edward Nygma sat in his new lair, watching the morning news, nothing of any interest except that a new hardware store had opened just along the road. He sighed and pushed himself out of his chair, glancing at the clock, 7.00 am. He put on a white shirt and some black trousers, pulling a grey striped jumper over his head and pulling out the shirt collar. He brushed his hair and looked at himself in the mirror before putting on his glasses, grabbing his wallet and leaving the building. It was quiet this time of morning and there weren't many people around, he began to whistle as he walked. It was sunny and the air was crisp, putting him in a good mood.

It didn't take long before he arrived at the shop doors, 7.10 am. He opened the door and a bell rang alerting the employee that there was a customer. A young man, around 25 appeared behind the counter, smiling,

"_Good morning sir and welcome to HomeBargains_ _how may I help you?" _he said, hands clasped in front of him. Edward looked around at all the tools before replying,

"_I think I'll just have a look around first"_ he said, a slight smirk on his face as he thought of all the schemes he could pull. Batman was sure to be looking for him and once again he would have to make some sort of trap for the bat. He spotted a few items that he thought would be handy, some screwdrivers, tarp, nails, hammers, metal beams and such but he only bought the hammer and nails this time. He would have to get his measurements first before buying any of the others. He put the two items on the counter and pulled his wallet out of his trouser pocket.

"_that'll be $15.99 sir" _the cashier said, voice still cheery as he put the items in a bag and swapped the bag for the money he was handed. Edward inclined his head to the young man and left the shop.

he began to walk back to his lair, whistling once more as he sauntered along the sidewalk. He paused slightly as he came to a small store on the corner of his street. He had never been in it before, never realised it was there. He looked inside and saw a paper rack, deciding he needed something else to do he decided to buy one.

He opened the door and was greeted by a quiet ding. An old man popped his head through the back door and frowned at Edward before disappearing again and shouting something in Spanish. A young woman then appeared and when she saw Edward she smiled slightly. She nodded a greeting to him and he nodded back but she remained silent as he walked to the paper rack and picked one up. He looked at the front cover as he walked to the counter and sat it down.

"_Did you hear, Arkham had a prisoner escape a couple of nights ago_" she said quietly as she scanned the paper, she also had a Spanish accent,

"_50 cent please_" Edward handed her the money and took his paper, tucking it below his arm and smiling at her,

"_I heard about that but I never heard who it was" _He said, playing along. Word apparently travelled fast around here, though he supposed he shouldn't be surprised, Arkham was just two blocks down.

"_Riddler apparently, Waller's got people everywhere looking for him. I don't get it though, the guy isn't exactly insane is he_" She said casually, wrapping her arms around herself. Edward had to resist the urge to smirk, if she only knew.

"_I hear the Riddler is actually a genius_" he said, trying not to make it obvious that she was feeding his ego. She chuckled slightly and nodded,

"_I guess you'd have to be to escape that hell hole. That Waller is one messed up woman but she knows how to keep everything secure."_ She said, looking at him suspiciously. The guy looked familiar she just didn't know where from.

"_Yes, well it was nice talking to you but I should probably get going now, I've dawdled long enough."_ He said, he nodded again to her and left quickly. He looked back in the shop window once he was out the door and waved, she smiled and waved back. She had looked like she was about to ask his name and he couldn't be bothered to think an appropriate one up at the moment; his mind was occupied with other things. The walk back to his lair was a quick one and he decided that it was time to talk to Waller herself. Maybe he could get a kick out of annoying her. He changed into his Riddler attire and went downstairs to the factory building, calling Waller through video feed and greeting her with a riddle…

_**And that's how it's going to start. Just so you are aware that was NOT Shylo in the store, that was Kat, her roommate. I decided to end this chapter here as I haven't actually seen the movie yet and I felt like I could write much better about it. This story will follow the plot for the most part but with certain changes where I see fit. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, I understand its not much to go on but I plan on updating this in the next week or so, so you will have a little bit more to read. **_

_**Have a great week everyone Xx**_


End file.
